


The Morning After

by dandelionway



Series: The Art of the Steal [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (from other chapter in series), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Crack, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, PWP, Porn, Sexual Humor, Smut, Switching, Top!Cas, Well a little plot, bottom!Dean, hookup, morning after fic, second hook up, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3792853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandelionway/pseuds/dandelionway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a spontaneous one night stand, Castiel finds himself in the bed of a beautiful stranger, and a faint sense of dread at what a potentially awkward morning could bring. </p><p>Or: Castiel and Dean are cute and have sex again, and this time it's better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> Self-indulgent, fluffy, porny, crack. The best kind of fic, right???????? I wasn't going to add on to this fic, but then a certain special lovely munchkin commented and asked for one, so here it is <3 (please excuse any errors/anything cringeworthy, I have no excuse so just please excuse them anyways k thank bye babes)

Great sex does not, Castiel remembers with a certain clarity, equal great mornings. Not necessarily. And especially not after hookups from the bar. Really, Castiel should have anticipated this. It is, after all, the reason he never participates in one night stands. The morning is too awkward, the goodbye is too quick, and the rest of the week is too lonely, which usually is enough to make people go back to the bar and hook up with someone else. It’s a tiring cycle that Castiel had gotten himself out of a long time ago—after his first one night stand, in fact.

He is lying on his back, arms over the blankets and strapped to his side, face parallel to the ceiling. He supposes he can’t make an assumption of how the morning is going to go yet, since Dean is still sleeping (and taking up most of the bed). Castiel keeps sneaking glances at him, partly to see if he is awake, partly because he’s really, really nice to look at. Almost unfairly so. Castiel would be jealous if he wasn’t currently touching shoulders with the guy.

Castiel exhales. This morning already has the potential to go terribly—how long is Dean going to be asleep? It’s gotta be like—

It’s only fucking eight in the morning.

Dean probably won’t be awake for hours. What the fuck? Why is Castiel even awake? He doesn’t want to wake Dean up because hello, that’s rude. They just met. And what if he’s grumpy when he’s woken up? All that stuff Dean said last night was sweet and all, but it was probably all from the sexy endorphins floating around in the air. God, there’s a chance he’ll be grumpy even if he wakes up on his own terms. Some people are just assholes in the morning. How is supposed to deal with that? Even if he doesn’t have anger issues, he’s gotta have some kind of flaw (besides being a thief, and a pretty bad one at that—and not bad in a good way. Well, maybe bad in a good way. *wink wink*). Castiel looks over at Dean’s face again, his eyes drifting down his body half-covered by the blanket. Nope, no flaws there.

Castiel sighs again. This is getting ridiculous.

Minutes and minutes later (he’s impatient, okay?) Castiel is reaching for Dean’s shoulder farthest from him so he’s leaning over his chest. He’s shaking Dean, softly at first, a little harder when he doesn’t respond, and Castiel mumbles Dean’s name a couple times when he STILL doesn’t wake up. It’s not working. He goes for a pinch on Dean’s nose. Still nothing. His pointer finger wiggles Dean’s closed lips to make that “blrrr” noise, but Dean isn’t making any sound so it’s just this gross wet flapping noise. Castiel takes his finger away.

He sighs yet again, returning to his back on his side of the bed. It’s only then that Dean, faster than Castiel can squeal (because he’s squealing the whole time), throws the blanket over his head, dives at Castiel’s stomach, and starts attacking him. With _tickles._ It’s unbearable.

Castiel is squirming and thrashing his limbs and fucking _giggling._ Dean tickles his fingers up Castiel’s sides and to his armpits, which is NOT OKAY, and then he’s holding Castiel to the bed, his mouth on his stomach, and Castiel thinks that maybe they’re going to have sexy times again and yes, this is okay, this is great, but then Dean blows a huge raspberry and Castiel falls off the bed.

Dean crashes headfirst into the bed with uncontrollable laughter while Castiel glares at him, brushing himself off dramatically as he gets off the floor. His voice is more threatening than it has ever been when he speaks.

“You think that’s _funny,_ Dean?” Castiel laughs a bitter, humorless laugh. “You may not know this about me Dean, but I have achieved _Mastery,_ with a capital M in tickling.” Dean raises an eyebrow as if to say, “is that so?” Castiel nods.

“I have reputable sources.” Which may or may not be true.

Dean gets a wild look in his eyeball. “Well then come at me, _tiger,_ ” and Castiel is leaping, soaring, squeezing, raspberry-ing, tickling every inch of skin that he can find. It helps that Dean is only wearing his boxers. Dean keeps trying to tickle him back but failing because he proves to be even more ticklish than Castiel. What’s worse though is that he seems to _like it._ What the fuck? Who in their right mind actually—

But then Dean is touching Castiel’s dick and it feels _really_ nice.

It’s almost embarrassing how fast he’s getting hard, but then again there’s the equivalent of a Greek god touching him so he doesn’t really care. They roll over in sync so that Dean is hovering over Castiel, a small smile on his face as he looks down at him. Dean has his hand down Castiel’s boxers and he is now fully hard, and one glance down shows him that Dean is too.

Dean climbs off of him, and Castiel would complain but he’ll admit he’s a little curious, and he trusts this stranger enough to at least know he won’t leave either of them hanging. Not after a tickle war. Dean leans over his bed to pick the lube bottle up from where it had fallen on the floor, and Castiel starts to push his boxers down excitedly, but then Dean is pulling down his own boxers, and Castiel stops to stare. If he thought Dean looked like a god _before_ he was completely naked, he doesn’t know what kind of celestial being he is now.

Dean crawls up to his original spot next to Castiel and lays his back against the propped up pillows. He spreads his legs and Castiel really can’t stop staring now. He hears the lube bottle snap open but doesn’t register anything else until Dean’s fingers are circling his own hole, reaching back to slick up between his crack also. Castiel clenches his hands in the sheets. He wants to just jerk himself off, real bad, but it would be over soon. Too soon. And he’s going to top right now??? Is this happening? Castiel almost never tops. He loves bottoming—really, truly, loves it—but a guy’s gotta top sometimes.

Castiel’s thoughts of disbelief wither away when Dean begins to push a long finger inside of himself. His eyes shut and his mouth parts, signs that he’s really fucking enjoying himself. Castiel is glad. He’d hoped Dean wasn’t doing this just because he topped last night. Castiel takes a moment to smile at Dean, feeling a well of gratitude somewhere in his body (maybe two places, counting his cock).

Right. Back to the sex. Dean’s in two fingers now, twirling and scissoring, hips making small jerking movements, and Castiel is growing unbelievably harder. He squeezes the base of his dick, just in case.

Dean moans when he inserts a third digit. “Ohhh, _Cas,_ ” he breathes, and Castiel’s head jerks up at his new nickname. Is this an invitation to kiss him? He goddamn sure hopes so.

“Cas, c’mere,” Dean says, and Castiel is tripping over his hands and knees trying to get to him. He runs a hand up Dean’s leg, stopping at his hip, and leans over until his face is right above Dean’s, whose eyes have opened slightly. God, he looks like he’s being fucked by an actual dick right now. He’s beautiful. Cas kisses Dean because he wants to, but it comes out a lot softer than he meant it. His free hand is on the side of Dean’s face, and Castiel feels like crying because Dean doesn’t even have morning breath. Who even birthed this ~~angel~~ man?

“You ready, babe?” Dean asks into Castiel’s mouth, who chuckles quietly.

“Am _I_ ready? I’m not the one who’s gonna have a dick in my butt.”

“Then let’s get to it, _babe,”_ Dean says, trying to be demanding but he’s breathless and fucking gorgeous. Dean take his fingers out of his ass slowly and then nudges Cas out of the way, moving to his hands and knees. He sticks his ass out toward Castiel, his body forming perfect curves, and Cas does _not_ whine. He thankfully doesn’t fall off the bed again when he’s searching for a condom. He finally finds one on the nightstand, no thanks to Dean, who’s on one hands and knees, casually kneading his ass cheeks with his free hand. Castiel will admit that he moans at this sight.

He hurries the condom on because seriously, he’s been doing all the watching and none of the doing up until now, and it’s getting hard (no pun intended) to think straight (again, no pun intended) when his dick is leaking. As soon as Castiel’s body is touching Dean’s back, he reaches around to run his hands along Dean’s abs, his chest, collarbone, catching and pulling softly on his cock. He rubs his length against Dean’s ass, in the crack, and they both shiver. Dean pushes his body back, and Castiel takes that as his cue. He lines his cock up, rubs it against his hole a couple times. God, that feels so good.

“Cas,” Dean mumbles. “Want you in me _now.”_

“Okay, okay. You sure you’re ready?”

“ _Now.”_ And then Castiel is pushing in. He thought it was long since he’d had sex last night, but it’s been even longer since he’s topped and God, this is exhilarating. Dean eases back as Cas goes in and they meet half way, Dean’s ass smug against Castiel’s hips. He doesn’t want to start too fast because he’s not sure how much Dean can take, but then Dean leans forward slightly and then push back, rocking back and forth, almost like bouncing but slower and more controlled. Castiel, hands still raking up and down Dean’s body, moves so his chest is covering Dean’s back, where he can feel his muscles gliding.

Dean makes a small impatient noise, then pushes up so that Castiel is sitting on his heels and Dean is sitting in Castiel’s lap. He’s never been in this exact position before, but it’s clear when Dean pulls up and then slams back down that it’s freaking a _wesome._

“God, Dean,” Castiel breathes, not knowing what he’s going to say next but not really caring. “So good at this, so beautiful. I love fucking you, _fuck._ You feel so good, baby—“ Castiel bites his lip and closes his eyes shut as a new wave of arousal sweeps over him. And he thought he was as hard as he could get, huh.

As the speed picks up and they find a good, fast rhythm, Castiel snakes his arms around so he’s holding Dean flush against his body. He’s always thought sex is better with the more skin contact there is. Dean seems to like that as well because he moans low and long, hips stuttering. Cas presses kisses to the back and side of his neck, the salty taste of sweat definitely not as gross as one might think.

 They’re slamming into each other now, moaning load enough to wake the whole neighborhood, touching each other wherever they can manage. Castiel can’t help but think it’s kind of—and don’t ever mention this outside of Dean’s room—magical, really, the connection between two strangers. It’s cliché to think, but Dean doesn’t feel like a stranger, not right now.

Dean is tugging at his cock, clearly almost over the edge, so Cas replaces his hand and twists his wrist, making Dean moan and let his head drop back to Cas’ shoulder. Castiel drags his pointer finger over Dean’s slip, massaging it, and then circling the head. Dean is full-out whimpering now, both from the repeated hammering into his prostate and the hand job that is slowly gaining speed. Cas brings his hand up to pinch Dean’s nipple and then Dean is jerking back and forth with load moans, cum coating Cas’ hand. Dean’s orgasm hit with such force that he clenches, causing Castiel to come inside of the condom. Once Dean has more control over himself he purposefully clenches, rising up and down to milk the last of Castiel’s orgasm out.

As soon as he pulls out, both Castiel and Dean fall to the pillows, exhausted. Castiel throws the condom (probably somewhere near the one from the night before), grabs the top of the blanket, and pulls it over both of their bodies. He slides across the bed to drape himself over Dean, sighing happily as Dean wraps his arms around his waist. Sex is fucking awesome but so is cuddling. Castiel will always admit to loving a good cuddle. He is the cuddle sensei.

Which, ew, he’s getting that image out of his brain (because Sensei Bobby from 5th grade karate class was definitely _not_ cuddle-material).

Dean licks and kisses at Castiel’s neck, breaking him out of his thoughts. Yeah, he might stay for a little while. Maybe for breakfast or something. And it is only a Saturday, after all. Sunday he is completely free. He’s not assuming he’s staying for another night, because you know where assuming gets you. But, you know. If Dean wants him to stay for lunch, maybe dinner. Maybe he’ll meet Sammy for real. Maybe he’ll spend another morning with Dean. Dean will probably want to feed him, he seems like the nurturing type. He probably has lots of food. Yeah, he’ll probably stay for a bit.

Because as far as first Morning Afters go, this one was fan-fucking-tastic.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you liked it <3 Also tell me if you'd like more in this series, I'm trying to decide if I want to or not.


End file.
